


Judgement Day

by TheCookieStyles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Cribs, Cute, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Domme Perrie, Dummies, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Niall, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry is certain that he's going to be classified as a dom on 'judgement day'. It's just too bad that everyone else thinks otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love being able to write a story that I know exactly what to write! :D

"And without further ado, please welcome the one, the only...One Direction!"

The cheering from the crowd was loud enough to drive anyone to utter deafness. Poor Niall grew very upset by the noise quite quickly, however the audience were very understanding, and quickly settled down.

Liam was the first to sit down on one of the red, cushiony sofas, Niall on his lap. Louis quickly led Harry in-front of him, ushering for him to sit down first, before plopping down next to him, leaving Zayn to perch right on the end of the sofa, knocking knees with Louis, who swatted him playfully.

"It's so good to see you," the host, Mariana, smiled, getting settled in her seat. "I wish I could say it's been a while since you were the last on the show, but I've never had the priviledge of having you here face-to-face!" At that, all the crowd cheered. "Especially you, little one." She leaned over and brushed her fingers over Niall's nose, the little bouncing in Liam's lap.

"It's a priviledge to be here," Liam said sincerely, laying a kiss on Niall's hair.

"Indeed, it is," Louis joined in, grinning at the audience members who were cooing at the mini-talk between Louis and Liam. Everybody was obsessed with their conversations and contact, them being in a relationship and all. The two daddy doms in the band, looking after the only little in the band. I mean, who wouldn't go insane?

Harry smiled nervously, squirming in his seat, never being one to be able to sit still for too long. Well, when he was tired, of course he would sit still but that was the only time. Quite often, he was reprimanded by Liam, Louis and even Zayn for his constant wriggling at the dining table. He had spilt his food all over his shirt one too many times, in the other lads' opinions.

Louis, feeling the youngest band member shifting his bottom back and forth on the seat, patted Harry's knee softly. A comforting gesture, but also a warning to keep still. Harry huffed under his breath, but parked his bum in the middle of his seat, never being one to disappoint.

Of course, with all of his concentration focused on keeping still, it was guaranteed that Harry didn't hear the question directed at him, thus earning him another tap on the knee from Louis - this one harsher. He whipped around to face Louis, whining out a 'what?' before the oldest of the band turned him back towards the host, who was staring at him keenly. It was then that Harry realised that the whole room was almost silent, everybody gazing at him intently, waiting for him to say something.

He gulped. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Luckily, Mariana just laughed it off. Unfortunately for poor Harry, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and most of the dominant hosts whom he had ignored as his mind had been elsewhere were usually less than impressed with him, sometimes giving him an eyeroll or even a scolding. The latter always upset Harry quite a lot, though he tried not to make it too obvious.

"I was just saying how it's judgement day for you soon. The fans seem to be going crazy about it! So, many have wanted to know, do you have a certain preferation for your classification?" Everybody laughed at the rhyme, all the while Harry chuckled nervously. How he dreaded questions like these.

As much as the lad liked being the youngest in the band, he also very much disliked it, one of the reasons being 'judgement day', where he would find out his classification. Louis was classified before he had even been on X Factor, and when he announced to his bandmates he was a daddy dom, they just took it without questioning. When you were a dom, nobody questioned you about anything. Same for subs, in all honesty. But if you were a little...

Let's just say, when Niall got classified almost eight months ago, the world had gone into chaos. Harry couldn't walk through an entry without seeing posters of Niall with 'One Direction's Niall Horan...a LITTLE?' slapped all over it. Heck, when Harry threw a hoodie over himself to hide his identity, he'd get stopped anyway by people trying to sell newspapers, shouting "One Directions' baby, Niall Horan. You must read it!"

And it annoyed Harry. Not in the way that you'd have thought, though. No, it annoyed him, because he was supposed to be the baby! He was One Direction's baby, not Niall. But, his title as the baby of the band seemed to have been thrown out of the window. Even by Louis and Liam, who had always given him just that little extra attention than the other boys. Though, to be fair, they were matched with Niall, the two for them being daddy doms and all, so it was to be expected. I mean, it wasn't as if Harry wanted to be a little or Louis and Liam's baby - he just wanted attention.

He'd certainly be getting all of the attention in the world when judgement day came around. 

"Uh, well I don't have a preference. I'll be happy whatever my title. Of course, coming from a dominant background, I guess I'd feel...safer, being a dom?" he answered, stumbling a bit with his words. 

Certainly, Harry had always felt as though he had a rather dominant personality about him. Little did he know, everyone else thought differently. 

Mariana nodded, and Louis massaged his knee comfortingly, making the lad purr a bit. "Well, before the show, I put a poll online to see what the fans think your classification will be. And the results show," Mariana paused. "A huge 75 percent think it's inevitable that you'll be classified as a little."

To Harry's utter shock, the audience started screaming. Did they really want him to be a little so badly? But why?

And why had he not found out until now?

The lad smiled awkwardly, nodding at the audience and thanking them. Little Niall clapped along too, not exactly sure what he was clapping about, making all of the audience members coo.

"What do you think of that, Harry?"

Harry, once again, squirmed. "Well, I mean, I respect what everyone thinks, and it's not like bein' a little's a bad thing. I just wasn't expecting it. But, we'll see, won't we?" he answered nervously.

Thankfully, Mariana seemed to be satisfied with his answer, since she left it at that. Because Harry didn't want to continue on the subject. You know why?

He wasn't a little.

XXX

"Alright, Mr Nialler, time for a bath!" Louis chirped, swinging Niall up from his highchair and wiping his little mouth with his bib. Liam shook his head.

"He's just eaten, Lou. Be careful with his little tummy," he warned, rolling his eyes when Louis stuck his tongue out at him, Niall following suit.

"You see what I have to put up with every day, Zee?" he ranted to Zayn, shaking his head once again, before turning to Harry. His expression changed immediately; now, he had a fond smile on his face. "Lou's such a silly goose, ain't he, Haz?" he asked, and Harry swore Liam was cooing at him.

He hated how infereior he felt to the others. Like they were always talking down to him, as if he was some child. They'd all made it quite clear that Niall was the baby of the band, so they should at least treat him with some dignity. The problem was, he was a little too scared to point it out to them. They were intimidating to the lad, whether Harry wanted to admit it or not. And the sad thing was, Harry knew the last thing Louis, Liam or Zayn would have wanted was for him to feel intimidated towards them.

"Harry," Louis called. "Could you come in here, please?"

Harry found himself following the voice straight away. Despite Louis' tone being gentle, there was a hint of dominance that Harry had not missed at all. He strolled into the bathroom, greeted with the sight of a shirt-soaked Louis and a nakey Niall splashing about in the tub. Wait, did he just say 'nakey' in his mind? Nude, he meant nude.

"Care to watch Niall while I grab a few towels and his pyjamas. It completely slipped my mind," Louis smiled, standing up and patting Harry's back before the lad a chance to respond. The seventeen-year-old just sighed, squatting down in-front of the tub, where Niall was playing with some rubber ducks and a bath submarine toy.

"Hey, Ni," he greeted, never one to be sure on how to deal with Niall. Of course, he had met many fans who were little, and granted, gotten pictures with them, some even being perched on his hip. But, he always had to hide the fact that he was beyond scared when holding them, or even just standing next to them. What if he accidentally hurt them? He'd never forgive himself. Though lately, all's Harry seemed to be doing was blaming hismelf for things that clearly weren't his fault.

Zayn had called him out on it about a week ago, his words less than kind to the lad, telling him to stop being a nervous wreck all the time. He had even accused him of trying to gain a 'pity party' from everyone, as "nobody in their right mind would get upset as much as he did without wanting sympathy". Louis and Liam hadn't stepped in to defend the youngest, also being sick of how much Harry blamed himself for things. However, when the lad's face dropped and he sloped off to his bedroom and spent the rest of the night in his room, not even coming out for tea, all three had second guessed themselves. Especially Zayn, who had had trouble sleeping that night because of what he'd said. He apologised the next day, of course, saying it was completely out of order for him, but Harry just smiled, promising him it was okay. They all knew it wasn't, not really.

Niall turned away from Harry, a pout secured on his lips. He continued playing with his little duckies as if Harry wasn't there, confusing the curly-haired lad. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least he didn't think so. "Oi, Grumps, what's up?"

The little simply rolled his eyes. "Where's papa gone?" he demanded.

Harry was taken aback at the tone, as Niall was usually sweet to everybody. Though today, he had noticed the little had been playful with everyone else other than him, it seemed, which was absurd, as he usually loved dragging Harry around with him to play with, as he was the only one who would. "Erm, he's just gone to get some towels," he said gently, as if speaking loudly would send Niall into a tantrum. He was in a two-year-old headspace, so tantrums were more than common in the household.

As no reply was given, Harry decided to just sit back and keep an eye on Niall. The little boy seemed quite moody with him today for some reason, and Harry didn't want to set him off anymore.

Thankfully, Louis was back quickly, saving Harry from the awkward situation. Niall's face brightened suddenly, and he whipped around, causing a lot of the water from the tub to splash all over Harry's shirt and trousers. Instead of apologising, like he normally would have, he simply ignored the fact that it had happened. Harry felt upset; his clothes were shrinking and uncomfortable, and Niall was mad at him and was being a meanie. What had he done wrong?

Sadly, Louis didn't seem to even notice that Niall had intentionally splashed Harry to upset him. He just shook his head at the baby, asking him to be careful, and then picked up a cloth, lathering it with baby soap.

"Right, you, let's get you washed," Louis cooed at the grinning Niall, tickling his tummy lightly, causing Niall to squeal. Harry stared at Louis blissfully, thinking that Louis' voice was the nicest sound in the world. "Would you like to help me wash this one, Hazza?"

Harry was about to nod, as he loved spending any time he could with Louis. The older man just made him feel safe and carefree, as did Liam. And they gave him attention. Zayn did too, of course, but it just wasn't the same.

Niall beat him to it. "Don't want Hawwy to do it, papa," he whined, giving his younger bandmate a fierce glare. "Only you. It's papa and Niall time. Not papa, Niall 'nd Hawwy time."

The words shouldn't have cut through Harry like they did. And before he could stop himself, he was matching Niall's glare, stating: "Well, I didn't want to wash you anyway, 'cause I don't like you" before getting up and stomping out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He took a moment to exhale and calm himself down, before approaching his bedroom, the tears brimming quickly in his eyes.

"Hazza, you okay?" Liam asked from where he and Zayn were sat on the couches. Their hotel room was big, but lucky Harry got the bedroom right next to the living room. Apparently, the oldest three had decided he would be sleeping there before they had even left for London, which he found strange, as they had never cared where he slept before.

"M'fine," he mumbled, slipping into his room, where he proceeded to lean against the door and sink down to the floor. Imagine verbally attacking a little like he just did, all because said little claimed he wanted 'papa and baby time', which they were entitled to.

He was scum.

Within a few minutes, the whispers started, driving Harry insane. Louis, Liam and Zayn always seemed to be whispering about him this past week, as if they knew what was best for him, when they really didn't know him at all. Just because they were doms. Well, Harry would prove them wrong on judgement day. He giggled lightly, thinking how their faces would look when he revealed to them that he was a dominant, like them. See, he had a feeling that they thought he was a submissive, maybe even a little, just like the fans apparently. The lad didn't know where they'd all got the idea from, but he couldn't wait to prove them wrong.

A knock on the door whizzed him away from his thoughts. "Hazza?" Louis. "Could you open the door, please? Just wanna speak to ye for a bit."

Harry bit his lip, his heart beginning to thump against his chest. Louis' voice was soft, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't angry. When Niall was in a lot of trouble, Louis would use an extremely soft and calm voice to tell him off, which, in Harry's opinion, was scarier than when he shouted. Louis just wasn't a soft and calm person - heck, even the fans knew that. And Harry also knew that daddy doms and mummy doms were very protective over their littles, and were less than nice to anyone who happened to upset their babies. The young lad was pretty sure he had upset Niall in the bath by what he had said to him before.

But, he couldn't be a coward. So, with all the courage he could muster, Harry stood up, dusted his khakis off, before opening the door, letting Louis in.

Needless to say, he certainly hadn't expected to be pulled into a hug by the taller man. Yes, taller. Apparently, Harry was shrinking. Just two weeks before judgement day. And if that wasn't a blinking neon sign to the lad, then his bandmates didn't know what was.

"Come sit down, love," Louis murmured, guiding Harry over to the big double-bed, which was far too large for one person. It felt very lonely, though Harry would never let anyone know that.

He let Louis gently sit him down, it being his second nature to do as people said. Of course, he'd have his rebellious days (which were becoming more and more frequent), but he was usually a good boy. Well, he was always a good boy (as Liam had so kindly reminded him this past week), though you get the point, I'm sure.

"So," the dom started, his hands rubbing against his thighs. "You wanna talk about what just happened?"

Harry shrugged, his lips forming into a pout, heavily resembling Niall when he was getting a scolding. It was quite unfair of Louis to be putting him on the spot -wasn't it obvious he didn't want to talk?!

Instead of pushing him, Like Harry expected him to, Louis simply set a hand on his back, gently telling him to 'take his time'. He gently patted his palm against the younger lad's skin, silently prompting him to speak, because after all: communication was key.

And it worked, for within minutes, Harry said: "I just feel left out all the time."

Louis frowned, however he made sure to keep his voice soft. "Why's that, Hazza?"

He could tell it was a hard topic for Harry to discuss, and although he wanted to get to the bottom of what had just happened, he in no way wanted to make Harry uncomfortable.

The younger lad squirmed slightly. "I just...it feels as though you all fit in, an' I well - don't. You, Li and Zayn can just talk to each other naturally, as if you all know what you're thinking. Whenever I try and do that, it's like you all see me as inferior to you. I-I've seen all of you at least once roll your eyes at me when I stutter. I only stutter 'cause I don't know what to say!" Louis' eyebrows furrowed, though not in anger. In sadness. "Then last week, you just let Zayn tell me to stop feelin' sorry for meself and to stop trying to get sympathy from everyone - I don't try to get sympathy at all! But the thing is, you're all so nice as well, as soon as you've upset me. So I can't really be mad at you, even though I want to be."

"A-and then with Niall. He's like the special little boy, the one who doesn't even need to try to fit in because you all love him already. Do you know how much it hurt me when you and Zayn said that even though I'm the youngest, Niall is the true baby of the band? Hell-" Louis cringed at the curse word coming from the lad's mouth, but didn't act on it like he usually would have - "I could be a little for all you know!" Well, Louis felt like he did know. "So, I bet you'd feel like a right bunch of idiots if I was. But, that wouldn't matter, would it? You'd all still feel the same way. And you'd let Niall pick on me too, because I didn't see you making a move to tell him off before for splashing me and b-being a meanie! Just admit it: you don't like me!"

It was silly really, to be getting so hysterical at something so little, Harry thought. But, he just couldn't stop himself. Not when Louis was being so calm and gentle with him and coaxing him into telling him what was wrong. 

Thankfully, Louis was the right person to have a good cry to - if you were Harry. He knew exactly what the younger lad wanted, what he needed. Which was precisely how Harry ended up on his lap, whimpering into Louis' shoulder, while the older man rubbed his back and gently patted his bum.

Harry loved Louis. He loved his smell. He loved his strong arms. He loved everything about him. So, if he were to break down sobbing into somebody's arms, he'd much rather it be Louis' than anybody else's.

"I'm sorry, Hazza," Louis whispered, letting his mouth nuzzle right against Harry's ear. "I understand why you're feeling this, and thank you so much for telling me. You're so brave, you know? I'm just so sorry we let it get to this point." He stroked the boy's hair. "As for Nialler, he hasn't got away with it. I had a word with him after I got him dressed, and he's actually really sorry for what he said, and wants to apologise for upsetting his 'Baby Hawwy'." Harry frowned, as Niall had never referred to him as 'baby' before, but he felt too tired to ask about it. "Would you like to go and see him now? Just before we put him to bed?"

Shrugging, Harry buried his face further into Louis' neck. He could decide for him.

What he didn't expect, was for Louis to stand up, Harry's legs wrapped around his hips, and carry him all the way to the hotel room that Louis, Liam and Niall shared. He dared to peek over Louis' shoulder when being carried, only to shriek and stuff his face back into the man's neck, heights being one of his big fears. Louis simply cooed at him and patted his bottom soothingly, and Harry didn't find it as weird as he would have had this happened a few months ago.

Niall was sitting up in his travel cot, clad in a warm jumper and nappy, bottle between his arms as he sucked from it ravenously. When he heard people enter, and saw who it was, his eyes went wide, and he quickly threw the bottle down, standing up and throwing his arms over the bars. "M'sowwy, Hazza," he whined, reaching out for the boy perched comfortably in Louis' arms. Louis ruffled his baby's hair, before placing his hand on Harry's head.

"You wanna give Hazza a cuddle, Nialler?" he questioned, and Niall nodded madly, bouncing up and down. "Okay, baby, okay. You need to be gentle with Hazza, though. Remember what me and daddy talked to you about?"

Instead of letting Niall reach over the bars to hug him, Louis deposited Harry into the cot, so the boy was sat cross-legged on the cushioned material. For a travel cot, it was extremely comfortable and fancy, not to mention huge. But, that was Liam and Louis for you - always wanting the absolute best for their baby boy. They were everybody's dream caregivers. Well, every little's dream caregivers. As Harry wasn't a little, he couldn't really relate.

The Irish lad plopped down on his padded bum, reaching over for Harry straight away and crushing him to his shoulder. Gosh, when did Niall get so strong? When he was classified, Harry could carry him around on his hip just fine, yet now, the lad was unsure if he'd even be able to lift him off his feet. Weird - Harry couldn't be getting that weak. 

"Don't crush him, baby. Let his have his space," Louis warned, prying Niall away from Harry as gently as possible. "Come on, he's only little."

Now, Harry just had to say something in response to that. He glared hard at Louis, whining a: "Stop saying I'm little!" to him.

Surprisingly, it was Niall who replied. He pushed away from his papa, sagging down next to Harry once again, and wrapping his arms around him. In all fairness, as uncomfortable as Harry felt, the little had taken Louis' advice, as he seemed to be cradling Harry rather than squeezing him. "It's okay, Hazza. Daddy says you's a probably be havin' trouble feelin' little in the next week or so, but it's okay, cause we'll help ya," he grinned.

Harry whipped his head back to stare at Niall, wondering what on earth he was talking about, before turning to Louis. Who, annoyingly, had his lips pressed together, and was trying to avoid Harry's gaze. It all made sense now: Louis had set him up.

"We need to talk," the lad bit out, and all's Louis could do was nod.

He lifted Harry out of the cot, and of course, the lad demanded to be put down straight away, which Louis complied with. The two said goodbye to Niall, who said "Good night, papa. Night, night, baby Hawwy" before closing his eyes, and at that point, Harry was ready to knock Louis a good one.

The lad didn't even wait until they got back to his own room, instead starting the argument in the hall, where everyone could hear them. "So, that's why you've all been acting like a bunch of creeps this week, is it?" he seethed, fisting the hem of his shirt. "You all think I'm a little? Sorry to say, but you couldn't be any wronger. I've been told since my thirteenth birthday that I'm gonna be a dom, and you can't tell me otherwise."

Louis swallowed. "Listen, Haz, I know that you're angry, but I haven't done anything wrong. Also, no offense, but that was what...four years ago?"

Harry's eyes widened. Louis was in the wrong, and yet here he was, trying to turn it around. As if he hadn't made it out to Niall that Harry was going to definitely be classed as a little. And from what he'd gathered, an even younger headspaced little than Niall.

"You are unbelievable, Louis. See, there you go again, acting as if you're so perfect and you can do wrong-" The words were spilling from his mouth like water. "And making me out to be inferior. You don't know what's in my best interest, Louis, so if you'd kindly mind your own business and piss off, I don't want to speak to you again."

There had been an 'ay' from Zayn when the p word was mentioned, and Louis looked absolutely gobsmacked, but Harry didn't care. Didn't care how heartbroken Louis looked when he stomped away from him. How lonely he felt in his massive double bed because he was too scared to ask Liam and Louis if he could get inbetween them. As if they'd want him.

Well, they certainly wouldn't want him now. 

XXX

Harry really regretted what he'd said last night. When he sat at the table to grab some breakfast, Louis didn't even acknowledge him. Apparently, the man forgot Harry was even with them, as there was no bowl of cereal or little plate of strawberries in his spot when he sat down. Something Louis had always traditionally prepared for Harry in the morning.

Liam wasn't exactly warm towards him either. There was no sunshiney greeting off the lad that Harry usually received, instead just a firm nod of acknowledgement. At least he made it obvious that Harry was there. Unfortunately from Louis, there was none of that.

He tried to apologise to the man, of course. Right after breakfast. But Louis just brushed right past him, into the bathroom to take his shower, making Harry's throat tighten up. Everyone, even the fans, knew that Louis would stop whatever he was doing just to see if Harry was okay. It made Harry realise just how much he'd upset Louis. And of course, whoever upset Louis, upset Liam as well. Harry didn't blame either of them; he was completely out of order last night.

Thankfully, Zayn seemed more than happy to converse with him on the ride to the meet and greet location. Harry wasn't a big fan of meet and greets, as he disliked how security treated the good fans, and also because some fans got a little too touchy. He wished it could all go his way: that security would show a little more respect, and some of the fans would too. But, he'd gotten used to the say "you can't have it both ways" since he was a youngster, so he had to learn to live with it.

Niall was in his headspace, however it didn't seem like today would be a good day for any of them, as he was very fussy. Very. Liam had even smacked his bottom a few times, which was astonishing, coming from him. He was only really a time-out sort of guy. Louis, though, was a different story.

Sooner than Harry would have liked, the five were being led inside the building where they would meet some of the fans, and sadly, Louis had still not even glanced in Harry's direction yet. Which was really driving the lad crazy - imagine your role model giving you the silent treatment?

Yes, Louis was Harry's role model. He was everything the younger lad aspired to be when he became a dom himself. The man was gentle and fair, yet also very firm, which Harry thought was a great mixture. As a daddy, his rules remained the same, only that he was even more gentler. Harry's favourite thing, though, was how he was with the very young, tiny littles. The ones who were too little to be told off yet. Who Louis could rock to sleep in a few heartbeats.

If Harry ever was classified as a little, which would be a one in a million chance because he was clearly not a little, he quite liked the thought of being a tiny little. Not a toddler...an infant. Because they really didn't have to worry about anything.

"Right, lads, let's get you ready," Lou, the boy's stylist, affirmed, patting a seat for any of them to take. Liam was first to volunteer, leave Niall with Louis, who took the little over to Lux, Lou's daughter. "One of yous can go to Caroline while I get Li ready. We haven't got all day, so please hurry."

Harry decided to get it over with, and went stumbling over to Caroline, who smiled at him fondly.

"'A can do it meself, Caroline," Harry whined moodily when the woman went to pull his trackies off. He'd noticed her trying to dress him more and more lately, as if he was a little doll to be dressed up. It reminded him of how Louis was in the shops with Niall when he spotted an outfit he liked. 

"Harry," the stylist warned, tapping his thigh. The young lad huffed but didn't say anything, letting her slide his trackie bottoms off to pull on some tan khakis. She wasn't like this with Liam, Zayn and Louis. They were allowed to dress themselves. Sadly, Harry was not.

As soon as he was dressed, he was hauled off to Lou, who wasted no time in ragging a brush through the lad's tangled curls, eliciting a squeal from the boy. "Sorry, love, but there's no time to be wasted," she apologised, spraying some detangling spray in his hair before starting again.

The youngest of the band sniffled, however it wasn't because his head hurt. Embarrassingly, it was because Louis and Liam weren't there to hold his hand. Whenever Lou had to 'abuse' his hair, Louis would always hold his hand and order him (gently) to squeeze his hand as hard as he could whenever it hurt, to just give him that extra bit of comfort. He'd always do it. But not anymore.

Both Louis and Liam were too busy watching Niall get fitted into his outfit for the day. They cooed at him and took pictures of him, informing him repetitively how adorable and 'big-boyish' he looked, which seemed to bring his fit to a huge halt. Now, he was blushing brightly and doing little twirls, gaining even more croons from his little audience. Even Zayn snapped a photo or two.

"Why don't you go over and join them, big guy?" Lou smiled, seeing the longing gaze in the boy's eyes. 

The boy blinked, snapping out of his trance, before telling Lou that he was going to the bathroom, pushing past her rather quickly. Lou furrowed her eyebrows, watching as the boy trudged off as if in a hurry.

When Harry reached the bathroom, he quickly hurried over to the sink, where he proceeded to rinse his hands under cold water, an action that had always calmed him since he was little. He didn't know the reason why it calmed him so much, but he wasn't one to question silly things.

After his hands were nearly frozen from the icy water, he began to warm them up again with hot water, his hands turning bright red. Yet, even though this had helped him in the past, it wasn't helping now, as he still wanted to scream loudly and burst into tears.

Louis and Liam didn't like him anymore.

No amount of cold water could ever take that pain away. Just the sheer thought of even being disliked by the two was enough to make him tearful. The argument was so silly, too. Yes, Louis had upset him, but he hadn't deserved to be sworn at or even shouted at. Harry should have been the bigger person and took Louis to one side and spoken to him civilly. Heck, he'd acted worse than Niall last night, and the little's tantrums really were something to be rivalled. So really, Harry hadn't helped his case one bit.

The bathroom was getting too hot, so the lad yanked his blazer right off, leaving him in a simple white vest, as he deemed it too hot to wear shirt. The only thing he didn't like about it was that it showed off his arms and shoulders, which were awfully thin and meek, unlike Liam and Louis' and Zayn's, who had strong-looking biceps and tattoos to show them off. Niall, like Harry, had hardly any muscle, but it was okay; he was a baby.

He sniffed, looking at himself in the mirror, not liking his appearance at all. The 'fans' had called him out on his spots enough. And his skinniness. His bandmates always reminded him how beautiful he was, and that no matter what his classification would be, he'd always be the same in their eyes. Whether he grew tall, like a dom, or tiny, like a little, he'd always be beautiful.

But they didn't like him, now. He'd really messed things up.

The tears dribbled freely down his cheeks, and before he knew it, he was whimpering, too. Why was everything so stressful now? Judgement day was coming up, everyone was accusing him of being a little, and Louis and Liam were giving him the silent treatment. It was all too much for his mind to process, so he buried his face in his hands, as if they were a place he could hide.

Before he knew what was happening, arms were wrapping around him, pulling him to their chest. His hands were removed from his face and placed to his side, so his face could hide in a more comfortable place. Harry didn't pull back to see who the person was, either. He just cried.

"I'm sorry, Hazza." It was Louis. Louis had come back for him. Louis had just kissed him on the head. "So sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you, baby."

Harry didn't flip out at the pet name like he would have last night, and simply let his head bury itself deeper into the man's chest, listening to his voice vibrate through his chest. "There was no reason for me to ignore you like that. I'm a silly, silly meanie, aren't I? Me and Daddy Liam both."

The lad didn't say anything, though he did shrug, making Louis chuckle lightly, as he continued to sway himself and Harry left and right. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it, hmm?" A shake of the head. "That's okay, darling. That's okay. Should we get your blazer back on you, then? Go out and see the others? Nialler's been missing his litt- you a lot."

And if Harry let Louis redress him in his blazer and guide him out of the bathroom with his arm around his shoulder, nobody had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam, Louis and Zayn, could I have a word with you all, please?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Usually, Simon would ask him to attend meetings with the older lads, and tell them to leave Niall with the girls, as he was 'too little' to listen to their conversations. In-fact, this was always the case. So why was he being left with Niall?

"Um, Simon?" he croaked, stepping towards the man, however the producer simply held a hand up.

"I just need to speak to the guys for a few minutes, Harry. It's nothing personal. I just don't think you need to be there to hear it," he said kindly, before gesturing for the other three to follow him.

Louis smiled at Harry and patted his shoulder gently. "We'll be back soon, Haz. Think you could do me a favour and watch our Nialler for us?" he questioned, even though it was always Perrie and Jesy watching him. Harry nodded happily, glad to know (or believe) that Louis trusted him to look after his little.

Little did he know, that as Liam was kneeling down to give Niall a hug, he whispered to the Irish baby: "Make sure to keep an eye on baby Hazza, okay?" And Niall ecstatically agreed.

Before either boy could make their way over to the other, Perrie was leaning over and calling for Harry. The boy approached her cautiously - of course, all of the members had met through the X Factor - when One Direction were performing, Little Mix had been competing in the show, and Perrie and Zayn had appeared to hit it off right away. It was an added bonus that the second youngest member, Jade, was a little, as Niall could have frequent playdates. Perrie was classified as a mummy dom several months after Jade was announced a little, and luckily, the girl had not been matched yet. For, Perrie was her match.

"Can I have a hug, darling?" she cooed, leaning over and holding her arms open. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, as she had never been so open about asking him for a hug before (in-fact, they had hardly ever spoke to each other), but her dominant (yet soft) tone drew him to her, and he soon found himself standing between her legs. It was no secret that Little Mix wore revealing outfits for their shows, and Harry often got embarrassed when watching their music videos, even though Louis told him that there was nothing wrong with it and that it was all natural. Still, that didn't stop Harry from blushing up a fire as he was trapped between Perrie's thighs, her outfit consisting of a black, leather leotard, some fishnet tights and high boots. 

Before the lad could blush any longer, Perrie hoisted him onto her lap, his knees cushioned against both of her thighs. Unfortunately, he appeared to have been shrinking even more over the week, as his head was almost at her breasts. As she hiked him further against her body, he did end up sinking down, his head pressed almost between her cleavage. He expected the woman to immediately push him off, to yell at him for being lewd. Heck, he was sure Jesy would even jump in. But no. She was acting as if it was normal, as if she wasn't at all bothered that Harry's head was buried almost completely in her chest.

And yet, as wrong as it felt, Harry also felt...safe. He felt warm, comfortable, and he could hear Perrie's heart thumping right against her skin. She smelt lovely, and it all just reminded him of his mother, whom he missed very much.

Before he could get cosier, however, Louis, Liam and Zayn had returned to the room. Zayn almost did a double take when he saw the intimate position the two were in, whilst Louis and Liam just stared at each other awkwardly. Jesy just shrugged at them, patting Niall's head, as the little blonde bounced up and down in her lap.

Zayn picked the boy up, whilst Louis and Liam left to speak to Perrie about something. Harry huffed at the Yorkshire native, wriggling in his arms and demanding to be put down, to which Zayn did - after he had walked nearly a metre to get to Niall and Jesy - settling the boy down gently on his feet. Harry pouted as he stared up at Zayn, the man being much taller to him than he was the week before. He was below Zayn's chest now, however he blamed it on 'stress', and not the obvious reason.

Niall grinned and slid off Jesy's lap, trotting over to Harry and grabbing his hand. "Look, Hazza, they puts a doll house 'ere for us," he bubbled, dragging the boy over to a large, wooden dollhouse that Simon must have ordered after the constant pleas from little Niall. Strangely, he hadn't asked about it this time, yet there it was, in one of the corners of the room, standing tall and pretty.

"Ooh, look at all the people," Niall stated, pulling little wooden dolls out of the living room. "Look, look, Hazza! It's us! See, der's daddy, der's papa, then Zaynie, then me, and then you!"

Harry could see, very clearly, who was who, Niall sprawling the dolls out on the floor and pointing to each one. The only thing he didn't get, though, was why his doll, with its bouncy curly hair and painted green eyes, was wearing a onesie. Surely, if Simon had wanted them customised to fit each lad, he would have chosen a blazer and dress trousers for Harry to wear. Since when had he ever worn a onesie?

Plus, his doll was...small. Even smaller than Niall's doll, which didn't make sense, as Niall was the smallest. In order of height, it was Niall, then Louis, then Zayn, then Harry, and then Liam. Of course, things had changed in the past two weeks, leaving Harry even smaller than Louis, but the dollhouse must have taken a while to create. They definitely would have started making it before Harry started shrinking. It was as if Simon knew...

Although, maybe they just decided to create the dolls last. That still didn't explain why the nursery resembling Niall's real nursery now had two of everything, some of the items being frog-themed, which Harry had an obsession with lately. Or the fact that there was a baby bassinet in Louis and Liam's room - Niall had grown out of his bassinet about two months ago, as he had aged up.

"Right, then. I'll be me and papa. You c-can be you an' daddy. Who should get Zee?" Niall lisped, holding the Zayn doll up. Harry shrugged, snatching up his doll and the Louis doll. He didn't care who got Zayn. And then, within a few seconds, he felt bad for thinking that. Because he loved Zayn.

But, he didn't love him like he loved Louis and Liam.

Gosh, what was wrong with him? He hated how he felt. It was as if his body was drawn to Louis and Liam, yet it wasn't as if he was attracted to them or anything like that. In-fact, the very thought of being attracted to either lad knocked him sick. In their early days, when they were all very young, Harry would have said differently. He fancied all of the boys, Louis in particular.

The boy thought Louis liked him back. He was a daddy dom, already having been classified considering he was nineteen. And boy, did the man make his role known. Especially to Harry.

If Harry fell asleep in his clothes, Louis would strip him of his clothes and dress him in his pyjamas, and then scold him the next day for not "coming to get him". Harry had huffed and told him that he didn't need Louis to get him ready for bed, to which Louis replied with "lose the attitude". 

If Harry claimed he was too tired to shower when Niall told him it was his turn, Louis would run a bath and attempt to manhandle him into the tub. Harry would kick and scream and tell him he could get washed himself, to which Louis warned him to just do as he was told next time.

If Harry ever needed a good shoulder to cry on because he missed his family, Louis would set up a film for them to watch, make Harry a nice cup of hot chocolate, and seat Harry on his lap and help him sip from the mug. And Harry didn't even fight it during these moments, because he felt cared for...plus Louis' lap was nice to cuddle into.

One by one, his bandmates got classified - Zayn, a dom; Liam, a daddy dom; and Niall, a little.

When Liam got classified, that was when things started to change. Louis started spending less time with Harry and more time with Liam. Everyone thought it was weird; the two had always been rather distant from each other, yet now, they couldn't keep away. And then, they started sharing beds when they stayed in hotels. Even in the tour bus, it wouldn't be shocking to find them curled up in each other's bunks.

The worst was when Harry thought he had a hotel room all to himself. He'd got in from a dinner date with Ed Sheeran, in a nice restaurant in central New York. All of the lights were off when he entered the room, it being dark since it was almost midnight. He went to Liam's room to get his pyjamas, as the older man had insisted on keeping Harry's stuff with him, when he saw...

It wasn't anything too bad. Just Liam on top of Louis, snogging him; Louis' hands roaming all over the younger man's back. When the two heard the door knock against the wall, along with a small gasp, they instantly dived away from each other, eyes wide and staring at Harry with so much fear.

Liam was the first to react. As many people did on instinct, he snapped. Fiercely.

"Do you not know how to bloody knock, Harry? Get the hell out!" he shouted, pulling the quilt tighter over his and Louis' bodies. Harry's lips trembled and he slammed the door shut, running to his bedroom and throwing himself onto his bed. He didn't want to cry at being shouted at, by Liam no less, but he couldn't help it. Within minutes, tears were soaking through his pillow, and he was sobbing freely.

That was when people began to doubt that he was going to be classified as a dominant.

Liam had apologised, of course, and Harry forgave him, but it was easy to tell there was still tension between the two. Whenever the daddy dom made a surprise entrance, Harry would jump slightly, as if he was afraid of Liam hurting him. When Louis noticed, he put a stop to it immediately; sitting the two down and making them talk through what had happened. It had ended in tears and cuddles, and a formation of trust.

"Maybe Zayn can be Zayn?" Harry suggested, squeezing the doll between his fingers. It was only fair really; why should he play with Niall and Zayn not? It's not like the other man was any wiser than him.

Niall pondered for a moment, and then nodded. "Uncle Zee!" he called, gaining the attention of Zayn, Leigh-Anne and Perrie. "Will you play wif us? Jade isn't here to play an' we need someone to be you," he explained, holding up the doll for the man to see. Zayn chuckled and excused himself, approaching his two youngest bandmates with a fond gaze settled on each of them. Harry squirmed; trust Zayn to always make him feel inferior.

Crouching down beside them, Zayn took the doll from Niall, but not without gaining permission from him first. Harry had unfortunately had a first-hand experience to see what happened if you took something from Niall without asking first. He was clawed all up the arm and kicked in the stomach - such actions would barely cause harm to a dominant, however it did to Harry, and the poor lad was left bruised and hurting. Harry actually heard Niall getting spanked that night; Louis and Liam were not at all happy with him, and they made it known.

"This dolly actually looks like me," Zayn grinned as he examined the object, Niall giggling and nodding. "Don't you agree, Hazza?"

Harry simply shrugged. Now that Zayn was here, he didn't really have an interest in the dolls. Dolls were uncool and babyish; he didn't need the older man judging him. But Zayn didn't give up, and waved the doll right in-front of the boy's face. "Do I look like Zayn, Harry? Do I? Am I as handsome and gorgeous as him?" he asked in a slightly higher voice, and Harry cracked the slightest smile.

That was how the next ten minutes were spent: the three of them playing with the dolls. At one point, Niall snatched the Harry doll from the younger lad's hands, causing Harry to pout and bite his lips - he didn't like things being snatched from him - but he obediently watched as the boy delicately placed the doll in the Liam doll's arms, and made it carry Harry up to the bassinet. Harry frowned and took the doll back, and Niall immediately went to retaliate, but Zayn shook his head and pulled Niall close to whisper something in his ear.

Harry tried to ignore them, even though he hated secrets, and made the Louis doll carry the Harry doll downstairs. Not that he wanted to be carried around by Louis; it was just...his doll was so small, it was only reasonable and mature to have the doll be treated like a baby. It wasn't as if the doll was Harry. Clearly, Simon had made a mistake while ordering it.

Niall patted Harry's hand as the other boy placed the dolls down. "Sowwy, Hazza. Didn't mean to make yous upset. I shoulda asked to take your dolly first," he apologised. Harry blushed and told the boy it was alright, however he shifted back a little as Niall's face contorted. And then he realised why the boy's face had contorted, and so did Niall. "Uh-oh, Uncle Zee. Need a change," he stated proudly, his bright red cheeks fading back to their usual pale colour.

"Luckily, your daddies are back to do that for you," Zayn giggled, never one to be happy with changing dirty nappies. Harry had tried to change Niall's nappy once; it hadn't gone well. He had blamed it on the nappy's "strange" template, even though they were just like any regular old nappies. 

Liam and Louis sauntered over to them, whilst Perrie went and joined her own bandmates. Harry wondered briefly what they had been talking about, but he didn't get to wonder for long before Liam was swinging him up from where was sat and then plopped down in Harry's space, dropping Harry onto his lap. The young boy frowned and squirmed around, but Liam just smoothed his hair back and grinned at him, as if having Harry in his lap was a regular thing.

Indeed, nobody else had battered an eyelash. Louis simply smiled at them before laying Niall down on the floor, in-front of his legs, and began stripping him of his lower half. The little shamelessly waved his legs around, catching Louis in the shin once or twice, which warranted a scolding; but Niall didn't care. He instead spoke to Harry, asking him if he had fun playing with the dolls.

"You played with the dolls?" Liam cooed enthusiastically, acting as if playing with dolls was the most fascinating thing in the world. The worst thing was that he was staring at Harry intently as he spoke. "No way! I was going to play with them. Look at you two: always getting to do the best stuff!"

"Yeah, papa! It was very fun!" Niall exclaimed as Louis wiped his bum and began rubbing cream on him. "Uncle Zee-Zee played, too."

The statement immediately elicited a chuckle from Louis. "Get you, Zee. Bet you had loads of fun."

Zayn simply grinned mischievously. "I did, you know. Reckon I should quit the band and dedicate my life to playing with dolls. It'd be a lot more fun than spending all day with you boring lot. As in you and Li - Niall and Hazza are the best to hang out with."

Liam laughed along. "Never thought I'd see the day that the ever so serious Zayn Malik played with dolls."

And this was what Harry hated. Why did they act like playing with dolls was the best thing ever for him and Niall, and yet as soon as it's heard about that Zayn's been playing with them, they all have to make a joke about it? It reminded Harry a lot of school; if he went and did some painting with the receptions, he'd praise them for being artistic, yet his friends would be laughing at him in the background and be making jokes about him painting, and Harry would roll his eyes behind the kid's backs, because he was really "too cool" for painting; he just did because he had to keep the little ones entertained.

The three of them were treating him like a child. Like a little. Why couldn't they joke with him too? Why were they putting him at the same level as Niall? 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to address the matter, Liam was standing up and shifting him onto his hip. "Well, we should be heading off now. We have a show tomorrow night and you two need a good night's sleep," he crooned, tickling Harry's chin. Jesy and Leigh-Anne and Perrie all cooed from where they were sat.

They said goodbye to the girls, Perrie lingering around just a little bit longer to say goodbye to Harry and Zayn. A warning look from Liam quickly caused the blonde to release her hold of Harry, however, making the boy blink in confusion.

As his eyes drooped in the car and he was on the verge of sleep, he heard the murmured voices of Liam, Louis and Zayn. And their conversation slightly unnerved him, because he had a feeling it was about him. He didn't give himself away, though, and shut his eyes.

"What was that about, before? With Perrie?" Zayn whispered.

Liam coughed. "She said she's looking for a little boy. She loves having Jade, but she feels as if it's her duty to have another little - a younger one. Apparently, Harry's exactly what she's been looking for."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And then..."Well, she'll just have to wait. Liam and me have had our eyes on him for a lot longer. We've known him longer. We love him. He'd be a perfect little brother for Niall - it'd teach 'im some responsibility, too."

Harry didn't catch anything after that.

Not like he wanted to, anyway.

XXX

Four hours later, Harry woke up from his little nap. Wet.

The boy's eyes widened when he felt the cold dampness between his legs. He blinked, before slowly peeling the blanket off his legs, being met with the sight of a wet patch that had spread over his crotch.

Harry pouted for a moment. And then his eyes welled up with tears, and he couldn't stop the flow of tears invading his cheeks.

Within seconds, his door was thrown open to reveal Louis and Liam; and little Niall, who was perched on Liam's hip. They immediately realised what the problem was when Harry threw his hands over his legs, causing their faces to soften.

Louis was the first to approach him. He handled Harry like a porcelain doll, holding the boy against his chest even though he was wet and smelly, and Harry just sobbed against his neck; too worn out to even care that he probably looked like an absolute baby. 

He flinched a bit when he felt a dip in the bed, but Louis assured him that it was just Liam; Daddy Direction had been very worried about his little one. Harry tried to choke out that he wasn't 'little', but he was crying so much that he couldn't get a word in edgeways. Louis just patted his back, murmuring encouraging words as the boy spluttered slightly.

Little Niall squirmed around on his papa's thighs, trying his best to get a look at his baby Hazza. He frowned at the yucky smell emitting from the boy, and felt the need to inform his papa about the issue, as both his daddies seemed oblivious that Harry had had an accident. Silly daddies; how couldn't they tell Harry had weed himself, when they can always tell when Niall needs a change? Seriously, they always know...even if he does his best to hide it from them. Lying to daddy and papa was never a good idea, but sometimes, Niall had to take drastic measures.

"Scuse me, daddy," he said loudly, reaching over and poking Louis' shoulder. Liam shook his head and pulled the boy away, but Niall shoved his hand away, glaring fiercely. "No, papa! I needs to speak," he announced, clearing his throat. "Kay. Daddy, Harry has a wet bum, a'coz he wee-weed in his sleep. So yous need to put 'im in a nappy, so he doesn't ruin his clothes."

Liam sighed, and Harry's sobs got heavier. Motioning for Liam to take Niall out, Louis stood up and let Harry wrap his legs around his waist, before sauntering off to the big bathroom attached to his and Liam's big bedroom. How he loved staying in London. 

The man gently sat Harry down on the toilet seat, and began to run a bath in the large tub that had been provided for them. Him and Liam always got the best rooms - it was a given, considering they had a little one running around. Harry continued to sob and squeal, and Louis just set a hand on his head and rubbed gently, combing his fingers through the boy's hair. The boy wrapped his arms around Louis' thighs and buried his face in his tummy, and Louis was beginning to get worried.

How would Harry react if he was confirmed to be a little? Louis could already tell he was going to be very young.

"Come on now, Hazza. It's alright," he cooed, lifting the boy up and setting him on his hip. Harry shoved his face into the man's neck almost immediately, effectively causing a build-up a trail of snot and tears all down his neck. Louis might have been disgusted if he didn't have to deal with one of Niall's infamous tantrums almost every day. "Now, now, it's nothing to worry about, baby."

Harry squealed. "N-n-not a baby!" He pulled away from Louis and proceeded to bash his fists against the older man's chest. Of course, the hits were extremely light - in-fact, Louis could barely feel them - but hitting was a no-no. He shook his head and stared at the boy with a disapproving countenance, however it just appeared to make Harry more annoyed and agitated. So, when the hits got harder, Louis put a stop to it.

Needless to say, when Harry felt the light swat to his bum, it completely shocked him out of his mini episode. His hands immediately flew to his backside, and even though it only stung for a moment after the swat, he rubbed it as if his somebody had taken a match to his bottom. He was no longer crying; for, he was too shocked, and Louis took this as a chance to begin getting Harry undressed.

When the boy glanced up at the man as Louis removed his wet boxers, the man simply cooed at him, as if he were an infant being prepared for a nappy change. He quickly laid Harry down on the ground (after pondering for a few seconds, he decided Harry would much rather prefer the floor than the changing table), making sure there was a fluffy blanket beneath his body, and grabbed some baby wipes. As Harry began to struggle, Louis gently assured him that he only wanted to wipe away anything that might cause a rash if not washed properly. Plus, he didn't fancy sticking the boy in clean water, only for it to be contaminated by urine. He'd be washing his hair and face, after all.

Harry was frigid in the bath, so Louis decided to spice it up a bit: adding some bubbles, a little bath bomb, and even some of Niall's toys. The lad scowled at the toys, however when Louis began engaging with the items and acting as if he was really enjoying playing with them, Harry decided it would be okay to have a play with them. Just a little play.

His cheeks blushed bright red when Louis gently chuckled and asked him to stop playing for a second so he could wash him. A lot of time had passed - a lot more than Harry expected. He was too busy fretting over the fact that he had been so engrossed with the babyish toys to notice that Louis was washing his privates as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Gosh, Harry wouldn't ever dream of letting his mother or father or sister wash him in such a way, as if he were a little baby incapable of doing it himself.

"Mmm, your hair smells of strawberries, Hazza. I could just eat you all up!" Louis mocked, sticking his nose in Harry's wet hair and pretending to give his ear a little nibble. Harry pouted and pulled away, but when Louis pouted back at him, he couldn't help but release a little giggle. He'd completely forgotten about his little accident.

That was, until Louis laid him down on his and Liam's bed and opened up his towel. He was tiredly sucking his thumb, so he didn't realise the position he was in until Louis was approaching him with some soothing cream and a...

"Louis?" he whispered as the man laid a Finding Nemo pull-up beside him.

"Shh, it's okay," Louis hushed lightly, patting Harry's privates and bottom dry with the towel again before squirting some cream onto his palm. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, too shocked to do anything as Louis lifted his little pink legs up and applied some cream to his matching pink bum. 

Liam walked in with Niall a moment later, smiling at Harry, who felt very vulnerable and exposed; Louis didn't even bother to cover him up when his husband entered. Instead, he simply set the cream down and wiped his hand on a part of the towel that Harry wasn't occupying, before giving the two new residents of the bedroom a grand smile.

"Daddy!" Niall called tiredly, pointing at the dominant who waved at him. Unknown to Harry, he gently put a finger over his lips and pointed to Harry; warning him to be quiet for the sake of the little one. Niall nodded and began talking in a hushed voice to Liam, making both men smile. They hadn't been wrong: Niall would be the greatest big brother ever.

"Nialler wanted to say goodnight to the two of you, so we went on a little hunt, hmm?" Liam grinned, kissing the boy's hair. Niall made a cute little sucking noise with his mouth (his daddies had been trying to wean him off his dummies) and buried his face into the man's shoulder, nodding. "We could come back, though. Yous look a little occupied."

Louis shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. We're almost done here, aren't we, Hazza?" he cooed, sliding the pull-up up the little one's legs. "He's been so good, Li. I'm so proud of him."

Harry's heart fluttered a little. Usually, he despised being talked about as if he wasn't there, but this was...different.

Nodding, Liam said: "I can tell. He hasn't complained once. We're so lucky."

The youngest lad would have asked why exactly they were lucky, but couldn't get his words out fast enough. At least, not before Louis had dropped some soft, duck-themed pyjamas beside him and began dressing him like a newborn babe. He frowned; these pyjamas were new. Niall had never worn them before.

"Whose pyjamas are these?" he asked quietly, smoothing a finger over one of the duckies. Louis smiled.

"They're yours, love. An early birthday present from me and LiLi," he chuckled.

"But-"

"Alright then. I think it'd be best for you and Ni to go beddy byes, now," Liam declared, patting Niall's bum and approaching Harry and Louis. "Not before I give Mr Nialler a quick change, though. Why don't you take him to say night to Zee, Lou?"

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. First, Louis had bathed him. Then he'd put him in a nappy (well, it was a pull-up but...same thing!) and now they were putting him to bed hours before he usually went. As if! He was done playing around.

"Lou, put me down," he ordered, squirming around in Louis' arms.

Louis simply patted his bottom, like Liam had done to Niall, and hoisted him up higher on his hip. Of course, after recent events, Harry had decided he didn't want to start throwing hands to get his way, for Louis would probably swat his bum again - he'd never live it down if Zayn, or anyone else for that matter, saw him be chastised so childishly. 

Zayn was sat on the couch, texting whilst flicking mindlessly through the channels on the television, however when he heard footsteps, he was quick to turn his attention away from both things. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Lou. Hey, little Hazza. You come to see me?"

"Me and Li are just gettin' these little ones settled down for the night, so we came to say goodnight," Louis explained, eyes glistening as he smiled at Harry, who blushed. Why did Louis say 'we' were going to say goodnight when it was Harry who was going to bed? It wasn't as if Louis was going to bed too. He was a grown-up.

Not that Harry wasn't a grown-up, either. He was turning eighteen in a week. And he'd almost certainly be getting classified as a dom.

Grinning, Zayn stated: "That's very thoughtful, Hazza" before reaching up and taking Harry from Louis. 

Honestly, now was the perfect time to tell them that things were getting out of hand; that they were unknowingly beginning to treat him like a little. But, Zayn's arms were just too cosy! He'd always loved cuddling with doms - they were strong, big and he felt safe in their embraces. He always felt protected when he was in the presence of one.

Maybe, being a dom wasn't the right path for Harry. It sounded awfully hard; he'd rather just play and sleep and be showered in love, whilst also knowing his boundaries. He wanted to be praised when he did something good, even if it was a very tiny something. 

"Lads," Zayn murmured, and Harry was snapped out of his trance. "I think he's asleep."

Louis and Liam both cooed. Harry would have told them he was awake, but...he was just so tired. He couldn't bring himself to speak. 

Time passed, but Harry stayed awake, trying to catch glimpses of the lads' conversation. To his dismay, they didn't really talk about anything interesting. He thought he'd be able to get some answers as to why they were treating him the way they were, but nothing was said that he could use as evidence against them.

And then, Liam went on his phone. 

"Aww, Lou, a few fans have retweeted your cover of Look After You," he said fondly, making Louis blush.

"Oh gosh. I remember doing that. I was only sixteen, too," he mumbled, throwing his hands over his face.

Harry felt Zayn shrug. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought it was cute."

Liam played it, quietly, but not too quiet for Harry not to hear it. The boy simply listened, his eyes drooping properly, and cuddled into Zayn as the man caressed his hair.

"Be my baby," Louis sang.

I'll look after you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy x

Harry had woken up, annoyed.

He had to be up early today, to go to Chester, where his local DSL House was. DSL, as in Dom, Sub, Little. Only, he couldn't be bothered. And he was still moody with everyone.

They'd all come to Holmes Chapel, all the lads, where Harry's parents had surprised him with a party. A party in Manchester.

When they'd got there, Harry had come to realise it was a club of some sorts; its colourful lights and loud music gave it away. And he was made up for he was eighteen after all, the legal age to drink.

Or, so he thought.

His parents had made sure to pack his passport, as Harry really did not look his age, and they didn't want him to be pouty that he hadn't been served because he didn't have ID. So now, he could drink whatever he wanted, right?

Wrong. Seemed as if Louis and Liam and even Zayn couldn't mind their own business for the life of them. And Harry knew as soon as he saw Liam's expression when he got handed his first drink, he'd be pestered for the rest of the night.

"You sure you want one of those, Hazza? How about coke? Or even better, a water?"  
Harry thought it was very hypocritical and unfair, because they were drinking alcohol. He hoped that his family would come to his rescue, but then they seemed to turn on him, too.

"Maybe you've had enough, Hazza," Gemma said kindly, eyeing the alcopop in Harry's hand warily. Harry wanted to scream, because it was only his third drink! Third! What did they take him for?

As Louis was just about to speak up about the drink again, he said: "Listen, I know I've just turned eighteen today, but I'm legal, now. That means it's none of your concern what I do and what I don't, okay?"

Of course, as soon as Harry got the sticker on his passport which determined his classification (doms: black, subs: red, and littles: light purple) it would in-fact be others' concern, but until then, Harry would do what he wanted.

Even though he felt an awful feeling in his stomach when Louis just shrugged at him. He wanted to do as he said...but he felt he had something to prove.

Needless to say, by his fourth drink, he was bladdered. He stumbled into Liam and knocked his drink over, and before the daddy could even say anything, he started crying.

"I-I-I'm sorryyyy," he whined, tears cascading down his bright red cheeks. Liam pouted his lips slightly in sympathy and wrapped an arm around the boy, tucking him into his chest safely, considering Harry could only just reach Liam's shoulders on his tippy-toes now. It never used to be like this.

"Is he okay?" That sounded like Zayn, but Harry couldn't be too sure. He couldn't really tell what was what nor who was who anymore. All's he wanted was to go to bed.

Except, he couldn't. He was a grown-up, now. Grown-ups didn't go to bed until very late.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Liam asked softly, and it was only then that Harry realised that he was outside, in the fresh air. He swallowed, before leaning over, expelling his massive tea and lunch he'd had that day.

Once he was sure he was done and the retching and gagging had stopped, he leaned into Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning up. He shoved his face in the man's neck, since Liam had stooped down a bit to keep him supported, and before he knew it, he'd wet himself.

"Oh, baby," Liam sighed sadly. Harry wasn't fully aware of what was going on now, as his vision was extremely hazy, but he did hear footsteps and felt a new presence beside him and Liam. The person said something, and Liam uttered back: "He's gone. He hasn't drank too much, so he should hopefully be okay for tomorrow, but he needs rest."

It wasn't until Harry whirled away from Liam did he see that the person was Louis. He smiled; Louis was one of his most favourite people in the world. Waving, he called to the man, and Louis grinned softly and waved back, fingers waggling in a motion that made Harry laugh and also feel a bit sick.

Groaning, he exclaimed that he was going to be sick again, and ultimately did as he said he would. Louis and Liam didn't even flinch.

"You want that water now, Haz?" Liam cooed as he helped Harry back inside. The latter wanted to say no, wanted to play it cool and ask the man to get him another shot, but he just didn't have it in him. The thought of anymore alcohol honestly hurt Harry - he felt that if he drank anymore, it'd turn his insides inside-out and end up killing him. He's made some silly decisions in his life, but he knew now was the time to draw the line.

Besides, unbeknownst to Harry: Louis and Liam would have ensured he would have had no more, anyway.

Harry didn't remember the rest of the night in the club. He remembers being taken out into the cool air once again, his mum flagging down a taxi while Louis and Liam fussed over him. Apparently, a fight had broken on the dance floor, which Harry found hard to believe, considering his sister had arranged the party for him. She always liked to ensure her baby brother was safe. Either all, everyone was quite relieved in a way, because the poor birthday boy was on the verge of sleep.

"You staying at ours tonight?" Was that Gemma? Harry wondered. Or, could it be his mum. Mothers and daughters were supposed to be quite alike, you know.

"If you don't mind. Do you still have that spare room?" Louis. He seemed close. Harry snuggled into the body next to him, hoping it was Louis. The hand that swiped across his hair was defenitely Louis'.

"Yep. You, Liam and Niall could have that room, and Zayn could sleep on the couch. Or, room with Hazza, though I doubt he'll want to."

"I'll stay on the couch."

Harry giggled slightly, pressing Louis' hand against his cheek. "Zaynieee. Stay with meeee," he laughed.

A chuckle could be heard, and Harry's hair was ruffled by slender fingers. "Your room's just next to the spare room, so Lou and Liam 'l be able to hear if you're alright," he reassured the lad, but Harry wasn't very impressed by the answer.

"So nobody's staying with me?" he asked meekly. He opened his eyes, before beginning to cry softly.

Somebody rubbed his back. "It's okay, baby. We'll be right next door." Now, that was a deep voice. Definitely Liam's. "Maybe we could put him in with us for-"

"Do you really think he'll be pleased with that when he wakes up? Just one more sleep, Li, then we'll find out."

Harry blacked out after that.

Now, he was awake, and being forced out of bed by his mum, stepdad and sister.

"Come on, love. Let's get some food in ya, and then we'll have to get going," Anne fussed, pushing him into the bathroom where Zayn was brushing his teeth. "Zayn, could you do us a favour, love, and get him washed and dressed? I'll go and get his clothes now."

Zayn nodded, grinning at Harry and began running some water over a sponge. "Take your pj's off, babes." When Harry swallowed, he said: "Don't worry, love. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

The younger boy's ears tinged red, but he did as told; removing his pyjama top, pants, and then eventually, his boxers. He was glad he still had his boxers on, for even though Zayn was still seeing him naked, he felt like he had more coverage and control.

While Zayn gently cleaned him, Harry shut his eyes for a bit. Couldn't they have picked another day for judgement day? According to his family and bandmates (who were basically fmaily anyway), it was supposed to be one of the best and most memorable day of one's life. Harry didn't think any date could top the day he got put together with the boys. He wouldn't tell them that, though.

Doms weren't supposed to be so emotional. And he was a dom, after all. Or, he was going to be.

"You excited for today, Hazza?" Zayn questioned as he gently poured a cup of water over parts of Harry's body. The younger lad preened under the warm liquid and nodded, in a bit of a blissful state. Zayn smiled. "I am too."

"Where will you be while I'm there?" the youngest lad asked, opening his eyes to see Zayn reaching over for the mini showerhead.

Zayn looked down at him. "Me, Li, Lou and Nialler are just gonna go around Chester for a bit. Might even get you a present," he said suggestively. Of course, all oft he lads, even little Niall, had bought a present for Harry each, but Liam and Louis most likely wouldn't be able to refrain from spoiling him on his special day. Even if he was classified as something other than a little, Zayn knew they wouldn't let Harry go that easily. Plus, they were in Chester. It was rare for them to never buy anything whilst visiting. 

Harry simply hummed in response, allowing Zayn to pick him up and wrap him in a towel. He told himself it was just because he was tired.

"Ooh, these are cute," Zayn cooed, slipping the white Ralph Lauren polo shirt Anne had left on the toilet seat, along with some blue, comfortable trousers. "You've always liked your brands haven't you, Hazza?"

"Fancy," the boy muttered. Hey, he had lots of money now. He could buy what he wanted.

Even though the polo had been a gift from Louis and Liam.

"Right then, are we all ready? You don't need to potty or anything?" Harry shook his head, embarrassed at how Zayn was referring to it as a 'potty'. "Nope. Okay then."

He ran back up the stairs after breakfast to use the potty. But, Zayn didn't need to know.

Harry waved through the window as his mum and stepdad spoke to his other bandmates. Whilst his parents and sister were taking him in the car, the rest of them were going on the train. It was still early, so hopefully, they'd dodge any crazy fans. Louis had kindly asked directioners over Twitter to give Harry some space if they saw him today, anyway, as he was nervous enough as it was.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry flopped back in his seat. He could speak for himself.

"We'll catch up with ya's later on, if Harry's feeling okay," Liam spoke, his voice quite loud considering it was very windy today. It looked like it was going to rain, sadly.

"Of course, love. I'll probably keep him here tonight after he gets the results, but you boys are welcome to stay another night," Anne offered.

After telling the lady that that would be great, as management had been kind enough to give them a few days off whilst Harry got settled in to whatever classification he was, they were off. Niall clapped his hands as Louis tugged him along by his harness strap; trains were fun.

"It'll take us about an hour to get there, bud, so you can go back to sleep if you want," Robin said kindly as they pulled out of the drive, and Harry only rolled his eyes. He loved Robin, but he, like his mother, could be overbearing at times. He was fine - he didn't need to sleep.

However, it was impossible for Harry not to fall asleep, considering the amount of partying he'd done the night before, along with the alcohol which he had consumed. So when his mum was shaking him awake an hour later, he felt as though he hadn't really slept at all.

"Okay, lovely, we're here," Anne said soothingly, helping him out of the car. Harry pulled away when she tried to take hold of his hand, deeming it childish and 'extremely embarrassing'.

The family were led into a white waiting room, much like a doctor's office, where they were nicely instructed to take a seat, as they would be called soon. It was quite annoying that every person who lived in Cheshire had to come to the Centre in Chester, despite how far away they lived. But then again, Cheshire wasn't a particularly huge county - whereas the whole place only had about 600,000 residents, Greater London alone had over eight million. No wonder London had different classifcation centres dashed around it.

Plus, they weren't cheap.

It took an hour for a well-dressed lady to call out Harry's name. She smiled, and after asking the boy if he wanted anybody in the room with him, to which he replied 'no', he was taken to a small ward. There about six other teens getting classified at the moment, however each had their little closed-off sections.

"Right," the lady, Audrey, said, closing the curtain around the bed Harry was ordered to sit on. "Doctor Youngwood and Doctor Nguyen will be with you in just a moment."

Audrey was right, for a minute later, two doctors had made their way through to Harry's section. Both doctors were young, which kind of comforted Harry in a way. Even though they were dominants, and intimidated the young lad, he felt that older doctors would have been moody and even maybe irritated by him. He felt like he could relate to these two more.

"Hi, Harry. Troy and me are just going to take a few tests, alright?" Harry wasn't bothered at the sound of 'tests', but when he noticed the needle in Dr Nguyen's hand, he quickly bolted up.

Dr Youngwood placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, easing him down onto the bed again. "I know needles are very scary, Harry, but you're such a brave boy. Do you think you can be very brave for me, and let us do this? You want to know your classification, don't you?" he soothed, and Harry nodded. 

But when Dr Nguyen approached him with the needle again, the same thing happened. Dr Youngwood just smiled gently at the protesting boy, before ushering Audrey over and whispering something in the lady's ear. She nodded, and scurried off.

When Audrey returned, Harry was surprised to see his big sister following. Uh-oh...was she here to tell him off? Because Harry didn't want to be told off. He wasn't a naughty boy.

"If you could just sit him on your lap, that would be great," Youngwood offered, watching Harry with careful eyes. Harry gulped.

Gemma sat down and took Harry into her lap, who began squirming relentlessly. She tapped his bottom gently, warning him to behave. He did.

When the needle pierced his neck, he burst into tears, earning a gentle rub on the back from Nguyen and a soothing pat to the bum from his sister. He felt his arm moved, before the second needle shot through, and all's he could do was bury was screech. The little one spun around in Gemma's lap, straddling her thighs, and buried his face into her neck. 

"Shh," she cooed, cuddling her brother tightly. 

Meanwhile, the two doctors disappeared. By the time they were back, Harry felt slightly better, and he was ultimately on a sniffling basis.

"So, his blood is currently being analysed. It should take about an hour, so if you'd like to maybe get something to eat or drink, or even watch a film, feel free to go into the lounging area. We'll call you when we're all ready," Dr Nguyen smiled.

Gemma thanked them and lifted her brother up. Last month, she'd only been up to Harry's lips, and he could carry her around without fault. How the tables had turned. 

"How's my favourite boy?" Anne crooned as soon as Harry came into her view.

And for some reason, in that moment, Harry really wanted his mum. He wriggled around in Gemma's arms, and when she put him down, he immediately ran to Anne, falling into her chest and wrapping his legs around her hips.

"Oh, was it that bad, darling?" she whispered, nuzzling his hair. Harry nodded pitifully.

For the next hour, Harry simply basked in the comfort of his mummy and stepdad and big sister. Louis and Liam called midway through their little break, asking about him.

"How's our Hazza?" Liam started excitedly.

Harry whimpered.

"Aww, sweetheart, it'll be over soon. We're gonna meet up with you at the centre, and afterwards, we're all just gonna relax. Sound good enough?" Louis chipped in.

No response.

"Why my Hawwy moody, daddy?" Niall asked, earning a coo from Anne and Robin.

"Not moody!" Harry wailed, squeezing Anne's stomach. 

Liam cooed on the other line. "Of course not, darling. We'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Hazza."

"Bye, ma baby Hawwy."

Anne kissed her son's head. "Some treasures, you've found, Hazza. I hope you and your friends will be very happy," she smiled.

Harry fell asleep.

XXX

The next time he awoke, he was back in the ward. 

Youngwood and Nguyen were smiling down at him. His stomach clenched.

"Did you get my results?" Harry swallowed, cocking his head to the side. The doctors nodded.

"Congratulations, Mr Styles. You have a mummy or daddy waiting for you to make their life complete."

It was silent. And then...

"Why's there screaming coming from the class ward?"

XXX

By the time Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall reached the Classification Centre, Harry was nowhere to be found.

Anne was in tears. "I just...he told me hated me, and then ran off," she bawled, shakily rubbing her eyes. "We're in Chester for goodness sake! He could be anywhere!"

Louis and Liam stepped forward. "It's okay, Anne. I'll find him. You go home and get some rest," Liam said, and when Louis gave him a questioning look, he took him to one side. "Listen, love, you have every right to search for Harry as much as me, but I don't want to overwhelm him. He's under enough stress as it is," he explained.

Thankfully, Louis understood. Liam loved his husband. 

"See you back there," Louis grinned, hoisting Niall onto his hip. "Say bye-bye to papa, darling."

Niall yawned. "Will do, daddy. But papa, you's a got to gets my baby, 'kay? I needs to put 'im to bed so he can go sleepies. Hawwy needs to sleep before Ni a 'cause 'e's smaller," he stated, earning a smile from those around him.

"It's good to know we've a got a little helper, hmm, daddy? You'll be changing Harry's nappies as well then, I assume," Liam said, and Niall quirked his lips.

"I fink daddies should change the nappies. Changing nappies is a mummy and daddy's job, not a Niall's," he told them.

Louis and Liam couldn't agree more.

After almost an hour of 'Harry-Hunting', Liam was just about to call the police, when his phone went off. Nick Grimshaw was calling.

The relationship between all of them was weird. While Liam, Niall and Zayn were on neutral terms with Nick; Harry loved him, and Louis supposedly hated him. Nobody really knew what the issue was that Louis had with Nick, but it was clear that they had bad chemistry.

Liam asked him about it one night.

"I don't like how close he is with Harry. End of."

Weird.

Liam picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Liam. It's Grimmy." Liam rolled his eyes. "I've got Harry with me."

"What?"

"I got your text before. Remember?" Oh yeah, the text. 

Liam had told all of his friends, celeb and all, to be on the look out for Harry. He hadn't informed anyone of why Harry had ran, as that was Harry's personal business, but he had to ensure he was safe.

"Of course. Is he safe?"

"Yup. We're at Grosvenor Park. He's all tired out - bless him."

"I'm on my way."

When Liam arrived at the park, Nick was sat on a wooden bench, Harry curled up in his lap. Like Harry when he received his test results, the man felt overwhelmed with emotions.

"Harry!"

Harry hopped up, a look of betrayal spreading across his face as he switched glances between Liam and Nick. Nick shrugged sadly, saying: "I had to tell him, Hazza" before strolling off to give the two some privacy.

Liam collapsed to his knees, brown orbs brimming with tears. "Oh, Hazza, never do that to me and daddy, again!"

Before Harry could respond, Liam had picked him up, hands cradling the back of his head delicately, as if he were merely a little infant. At the time, he would never have admitted how good it felt.

"We were so worried," Liam spoke after a few minutes. "All of us. Your mum was in hysterics. Gemma was nearly sick. We all almost lost it when we found out you'd run off." 

Harry looked down guiltily. "If you ever do it again, I'll make sure to warm your bottom up so bad that you'll never even think of doing it again." His cheeks and ears burned bright red. 

He knew Louis was the main disciplinarian for Niall out of the two of them. Which could only mean that when Liam was dealing with discipline, it'd be ten times worse.

No way would he ever have such a meeting with his papa's hand.

"But-"

Liam's hand. He meant Liam's.

His gaze was focused on the floor. How could he have just called Liam 'papa' in his mind. It must have been a side-effect of the needles, he thought. Maybe, they were faulty needles. Maybe, they'd got the tests wrong. "I...I don't know."

Even though his speech didn't make sense, Liam nodded as if it did. "I know you don't know, honey. And that's okay. We just want to help you."

"That they do, Harry." Oh, Nick was back. Harry squinted at him. "They'll take care of you, Hazza. I promise." 

And Harry had to go along with it, because Nick was one of his best friend's. And best friends never lied to you. They weren't supposed to, anyway.

Nick didn't.

XXX

There was an audience awaiting when Liam and Harry returned. Thankfully, unknown to Harry, Liam gestured for them to back off, warning them that the babe was very tender. Louis sighed but did as his husband's eyes told him, and went to check on Niall.

"Oh, sweetheart," Anne said gently, silently asking Liam for permission to take Harry out of his arms. "We were so worried."

Harry squirmed and cuddled into her. "Missed you too, mumma. I love you."

Deciding that the family deserved and needed a few minutes to themselves, Zayn and Liam went into the spare room, where Louis was changing Niall's nappy. The daddy looked upset yet relieved, leading Liam to go and cuddle him.

"I just...he could've gotten hurt, Li," he whispered as he finished dressing Niall. Zayn picked the little up, leaving Louis and Liam to chat. "When Anne told us...I need to hold him, Li. Need to make sure he's really back."

"He is," Liam promised, kissing his husband's neck. "There's nothing to worry about, Lou. As soon as they've all had a talk, you can chat to him by yourself, okay?"

"Mmm," Louis murmured, eyes distressed. 

To their surprise, it was Harry who came to them. He knocked on the door feebly, before entering the room, taking in the intertwined bodies of his two role models. Gulping, he pushed himself to approach them, even though he so desperately wanted to run back to his mummy's arms.

"Thank you for...bringing me back, Liam. A-and, Lou, I'm sorry f-for worrying you. For worrying all of you. I-I just-"

Liam and Louis simply stared; Liam, because he was interested in what Harry had to say, and Louis, because he was in awe that Harry was really there.

He silenced the younger boy, making both Harry and Liam stare at him questioningly, before scooping the newly classified little up and sitting down on the bed, easing Harry into his chest.

Harry was shocked and looked to Liam for some sort of answer, but the daddy dom only smiled at him before leaving the room, going on a little search for Zayn and Niall. It wasn't that he didn't trust Zayn, but the older man just didn't have that parental mindset that daddy and mummy doms did. He knew it offended Zayn when they'd pick someone else over him to mind Niall, but it couldn't be helped. It was in their nature.

The little wanted answers. "Why-"

"Shh," Louis cooed, hushing Harry quickly. He rubbed his nose against his hair, breathing in, before lying properly back. 

Louis was in heaven.

"Now then. I know you're quite overwhelmed right now, honey. But, what do you say we get you into a nappy?" Louis asked gently.

Harry's face scrunched up, immediately. What a way to start off a conversation.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm just thinking about your well-being. If you leave it too long, you'll have an accident, babes. That's just how little's bodies work. Nothing to be ashamed of," Louis reassured him, gently kissing his head.

But Harry didn't want a nappy on. Though he had sort-of accepted his newly found role in society, he was still in quite a bit of denial. Even though most people knew that people's bodies began to get adjusted to their classification straight away, Harry thought that he'd be able to "beat the clock". Instead of sinking into his headspace, he'd simply carry on as if he had never been classified at all.

Sadly, Louis wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on, love. I'm right here with you," he cooed, before moving into a position where he could get Harry lying down. He called Liam in as he petted the boy's hair, Harry's head being on his lap. No doubt that the little one was going to put up a bit of a fight.

Liam's face lit up when he saw little Harry lying down with Louis. He currently had hold of Niall's hand, making him feel all warm inside, as if this was his real family. Hopefully, Harry would accept their invitation.

"Papa, it's ma baby!" Niall squealed, attempting to seize his hand out of Liam's grasp. Liam chuckled and shook his head, leaning down to pick Niall up.

"What've we said, Nialler? We need to be gentle," he told the boy gently, approaching Louis and Harry. The latter attempted to wriggle his way off the bed, but Louis eased him back up, making sure to be careful. They'd have to be a lot more gentle, now. Not that they weren't already.

"Sowwy, papa, I's just excited to see ma baby. Hi, Hawwy!" Niall said excitedly, waving at the boy who now had his face buried in Louis' thigh, curtesy of all the rolling around he'd been doing for the past few minutes. He had given up on trying to escape, and simply planted himself against Louis' leg. Not that the daddy minded.

Louis stroke the boy's curly hair as he groaned in response. "Harry's not feeling too good at the moment, babe. You're being very kind, though. Aren't you such a big boy?" Louis cooed at this baby boy, making Niall crack up a huge grin.

"I am, daddy. I'll be a good big bruver, too," he promised. Harry made a muffled sound of protest.

"Thank you, Ni. Such a good boy. Me and papa are gonna get Harry dressed now. Do you wanna stay, or do you want to play with some of your toys?" Louis inquired, ultimately letting Niall decide.

Niall and Harry were different. The Irish boy had an older mindset - he could make some decisions for himself. Harry was tiny, and to his dismay, he needed to have things decided for him.

"Wanna stay and help wiv da baby, daddy," Niall stated proudly.

Harry kicked one of his legs out, blindly looking for something to hit. "Not a babyyy," he whined.

Instead of replying, Louis reached out for the nappy that, unknown to Harry, had been set on the bedside table before the boy had even been found.

"Put his head on your lap would you, Li?" Louis instructed, preparing the supplies.

Liam nodded and scooted Niall to the side, quietly telling him that they were 'dealing with the baby', before effortlessly lifting Harry up and easing him down so he was rested on his knees.

Harry let out a screech as he felt Louis undressing him, causing Liam to gently stroke his hair and plant little kisses on his forehead. Niall attempted to help, telling Harry about his day, very preciously, but Harry wasn't having it. Poor Louis was kicked multiple times, resulting in him giving a slightly stern look to Harry, before his legs were lifted completely off the bed as he was left with his bottom-half completely exposed from any clothing.

"No, no, noooo!" he shouted, trying to buck his legs out of Louis' grip, but he had nothing on the daddy dom. The change ended up lasting barely five minutes due to Harry's constant fighting and all the coaxing they had to do, but they got there in the end.

Immediately, Harry crossed his legs, as a twinge in his bladder suddenly alarmed in. He hadn't been all day - why was he only just feeling it now?

"I know that was hard for you, Hazza. But you'll probably be needing to go potty a lot more lately, and involuntarily, too. At least you won't end up messy, babe," Louis crooned. 

Somehow, he knew that Harry would end up using his nappy really soon. That's why he left his jeans off, much to Harry's annoyance.

"I want my jeans on, Louis, " he said, irritated. Liam was still stroking his hair, considering he hadn't moved since the change.

Louis shrugged. "Sorry, love. No can do. I bet you need the potty right now, don't you?"

Harry blushed and shook his head, but ultimately felt defeated. Louis knew. Louis always knew.

Daddies and mummies always knew. He never stood a chance.

"It's okay, Hawwy. I always need da potty!" Niall said encouragingly, shifting around as if to prove his point. "Need a change now actually, papa!"

Niall didn't really need a change, and Liam could tell when he patted his bum. And weirdly, Harry knew that he didn't, either.

But it made Harry realise that he wasn't alone. Maybe, he could get used to this.

When he felt the nappy that had just been taped around his waist go damp, however, he decided that he'd never get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions, guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a week since Harry had been classified, and he felt as if it was time to reveal his classification to the world.

"Darling, you don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to. This should be something you want to tell people, not something you feel pressured into," Louis told him gently, rubbing his hair.

They were still in his mum's house, as he'd been a bit of a 'crybaby' the past few days. Of course, Louis and Liam assured him that his emotional response was completely normal, and that he shouldn't feel bad about it. Still, he did.

Harry looked at him, smiling slightly. Despite the embarrassment he felt around Louis and Liam (and even Zayn), as they really were taking on the roles as his parents, they had been a big help to him. "I think I'll tell some of my friends first before announcing it to the world. I just hope they won't tell anybody."

Louis crouched down, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Little Harry had shrunk a lot in the past few days. "I'll make sure they don't, love. I'm sure they'll understand though - it's a very serious thing, and it's your business in who you tell. Besides, I'm sure Paul would be more than willing to confront anyone who'd dare do such a thing."

Indeed, Harry had noticed that when he had told Paul, having decided to break the news to Simon and management, the dom had immediately stepped close to him, as if to shield him from anything that might suddenly attempt to reach through the large, glossy window in Simon's office and snatch him away. Even though there was nobody around as they were making their way to the car, Paul had offered to carry him to assure he was secure, although Liam had kindly told him he had it covered.

Liam and Louis had basically become his daddies over the past few days, anyway. He thought it was bad before, however now it was even worse. The nappy checks had to be the worst. It didn't feel too great to be enjoying a nice movie, only to have a hand stuck down your jeans halfway through it. Wearing nappies was bad enough; the checks only reminded him of the embarrassing predicament he was trapped in.

"Just so you don't get a rash, love. We don't want our little one getting an icky bum, now, do we?" They'd coo at him when he pouted up at them or swatted their hands away.

It wasn't just them, though. Zayn, his mum and sister, and, humiliating enough: Niall.

They'd been sitting in-front of the couch; Louis and Liam all cuddled up, while Zayn read his paper. Niall wanted to build a tower (even though as time progressed, Harry would be far too little to play with blocks), and Harry had decided to help, being the good friend, and fellow little, he was. 

However, as he'd leant over to retrieve more colourful blocks from the massive box, which had been gifted to Niall by the lads' friend, Ed Sheeran, he had felt a tug at his elastic jeans, before he felt a hand down his nappy.

"Ay!" he shouted, whipping around so quick, Niall almost fell over. "What do you think you're doing?!" By now, they had a little audience.

"Papa," Niall said, completely ignoring Harry for the time being. "My baby has a wet bum."

Harry's face flushed bright red, and he quickly scrambled away, holding his hands over his backside. "I do not," he claimed defensively, though quite meakly. By the way Liam and Louis were looking at him, he knew they didn't believe him. "I...spilt my drink!"

"Of course you did, love," Liam said gently, standing up. "Do you mind if I have a look, though? Even juice can cause rashes; it's not exactly something you're supposed to have on your bottom." The babyish tone made Harry wanted to disappear, even though he had been forced to suffer through it for the past few days.

"Don't want a change," he whimpered as Liam picked him up, the man confirming it once he checked the boy properly. He patted the lad's bum, understanding his distress, and kissed him gently.

"We'll be right back. Just going for a little walk," Liam announced, before making his way out of the room with Harry secured on the front of his hips.

Harry was offended they took him for an idiot. Nobody could have missed how Niall loudly asked: "Why'd papa say day gone for a walk? Ma Hawwy's getting his nappy changed! Silly papa."

The change was very quiet. Liam tried to get Harry to giggle with the cheeky tickles he was giving him, however Harry simply wasn't amused. He just glared grumpily at him as the daddy cooed at him, and acted as if powdering him with talc was the funniest thing in the world. 

"Just look at these little legs. You'll end up a better footballer than your daddy with the way these are kicking!"

Both were quiet then. Liam had just referred to Louis as Harry's 'daddy'. And he'd done it as if on instinct, as if it felt completely natural to him.

"Is that what you want?" Harry murmured after a few moments, now clad in just a shirt, nappy, and booties. 

Liam resisted the urge to bite his fingernails, considering they were already chewed down to the plate. Instead, he responded truthfully. "Yeah," he uttered. "We all do."

Harry blinked. "I mean, it was kind of obvious, anyway, I suppose. Why didn't you just tell me?" he questioned, attempting to sit up, however Liam laid a hand on his belly, keeping him laid down.

"We just...we thought you'd definitely say 'no'," he said sheepishly, rubbing the little's tummy gently.

And then, it came. "I think I want to be your baby, though."

It came out of nowhere, he told himself. But really, he'd known his answer all along.

XXX

Simon had kindly allowed them to use his big house in London to show Harry's classification party. He wouldn't be attending, though he'd sent many generous gifts to the lad in congratulations.

"I think this would look lovely on him," Louis said, and Harry swore he had heart-eyes as he looked from the dinky sailor suit to his new 'baby'.

Gemma stared at the clothing in Louis' hands. "It would," she agreed. "But this little teddy bear cardie is adorable, too."

They then smiled. "Both!"

Harry groaned, feeling like a little doll being played with as he was stripped down to just his nappy. Louis patted his bottom gently, and after clarifying that the little was wet (which Harry didn't notice at all), the nappy was taken from him also, leaving him naked in the middle of the big bed. Apparently, this was a spare room that Simon rarely ever used - what did he do with all the other millions he probably had?

Embarrassingly enough, Liam, Niall, and Zayn entered the room not a moment later, while he was still very bare.

"Oh, look at this. Where's Harry's clothes gone?" Liam cooed, approaching the little one. He picked up, always one to be gentle, and placed him in the crook of his arm, much like a newborn.

Harry's face was flushed bright pink, as was the rest of his body.

Niall threw himself on the bed, sitting up on his elbow and waving at Harry with his free arm. "Hi, baby!" He then laughed. "Look, daddy. I can see Hawwy's bum!" he grinned, eliciting a chuckle from Zayn, and a fond smile from Gemma.

Honestly, Harry was annoyed with Niall. He understood why he was so annoying, considering he was a little and all, but he acted as if Harry was in a littler headspace than him. At the moment, he wasn't in any headspace, and even when he was, he'd probably be about three; ready to be potty-trained and all. That was a whole year older than Niall in headspace.

"Why are you so shocked, monkey? Remember what Papa and I have said?" Louis said affectionately. "Your little brother has a very cute bum, too. No wonder he doesn't like his nappies."

"Am Ni's big brother," Harry complained, wriggling closer to Liam's chest in an attempt to give himself some coverage. The papa said nothing, and simply patted his pink bottom gently, as though Harry had needed soothing.

Had he have been alert, he would have heard Louis whisper a "we'll see", before he got the full outfit arranged. "Right then, pass him over, Li."

First came the nappy, which Harry kept his eyes closed for the whole time. He did his best to block out how Niall was stating everything that Louis was doing, for example: "Look, papa, daddy's just wiped Harry's bum!" "Papa, papa, the nappy...it's going on!" It was hard, since Niall had a very loud voice that carried, but he got through it. It wouldn't do him any good to tell Niall to be quiet - everyone would probably say he was having a tantrum or something, even though tantrums were only for small babies.

Then, he was fitted into the sailor suit. The little one expected it to be tight, but it was surprisingly comfortable, with its careful stitching suited specially for littles. His legs and thighs were still very much on show though, making the thick, white nappy rather visible, which of course sparked a wave of protests.

"I want something to cover my legs," he said, glaring at Louis and Gemma, who were cooing at how lovely he looked in his little outfit.

Liam smiled down at him, as he had embarrassingly been placed back on the bed again, a whole audience now staring at him. "That's why we've got a blankie for you, love. And your cute little cardie." He was soft in his speech, and Harry just wanted to shout.

He couldn't find the right words, though. And, as if by black magic, a force took over him, and he started crying.

"Poor thing's so overwhelmed," Louis sighed, gently sitting the boy up to wriggle the cardigan on him. Liam was right; the cardigan did cover Harry's legs. Whoever gifted it obviously underestimated Harry's little age, but it didn't matter. Actually, it was very endearing.

When Harry was bundled up, all ready for the cool weather outside, he was lifted into the arms of his new 'daddy', much to his dismay. The little boy kicked and wriggled, and even butted his head against Louis' chest, but nothing could stop Louis from taking the babe outside. Although, as his daddy, wasn't he supposed to reprimand Harry for hurting him?

"Oh, look at how lovely it is out here!" Gemma squealed, taking in the fancy décor that had been splayed around the garden. She couldn't help herself from swiping a few things from the lunch spread which had been set out, either.

"I know. Simon's outdone himself for this," Louis smiled, his words feeling a bit funny, yet good, in his mouth.

A few weeks after What Makes You Beautiful had been released, Simon had been quite cold towards them. Some of the fans had noticed, and claimed that Simon was only using the boys for publicity and money, and to be honest, it was very believable. They stopped visiting their 'Uncle' as often - Liam and Louis deciding that the younger lads, especially Niall, who was already showing his little traits, didn't need to be exposed to such coldness. 

However, when Niall was classified, he was different. A lot kinder, always checking in on him, and ensuring that Louis and Liam were doing okay. They knew he was trying to do good deeds, however, they didn't appreciate being asked how they were coping. Simon wasn't a daddy. What did he know?

But, they couldn't fault him. He'd already done so much for them in the past week, since Harry had been classified. Hopefully, there was a good man, behind all that rough exterior.

"Everyone 'l be here soon," Louis mused, looking around the place. Harry whined and butted his chest again, but Louis only patted his bum gently.

And then suddenly, there was a buzz from the callbox. "Hey...Ed here. You ready for us or...?"

Harry sank against Louis' chest. It was time.

XXX

Usually, Harry loved attention, especially from his bandmates; this, however, was a bit much.

It seemed all of the guests were hell-bent on having a hold of him. Even Louis' little sisters, including Daisy and Phoebe, who were much younger than him. Like, more than ten years. They were still babies themselves, really.

"Can't believe I've got another grandbaby! My world just keeps getting better and better," Jay, Louis' mum, grinned, taking a sip of the champagne that had generously been passed around. 

"It's mad isn't it, Jay?" Karen, Liam's mum, asked. "I thought they'd give it a few years after Ni, maybe switch it up a bit and ask for a girl - I'm so happy they chose Harry, though, the little angel."

Harry huffed, stomping around to see if there was anyone to talk to. A week ago, not even that, he would have confided in Nick, however the older man was off-limits now. The little had overheard him gushing to Cheryl about how he couldn't wait to have a hold.

Go and hold your own little, Harry thought bitterly. 

Indeed, Nick did cuddle his little girl, Rita, every time she bounded over to him. The little girl had been playing with Jade, and told her daddy, very loudly, that she wanted to hold the baby as well. Harry was furious at that; who was she calling a 'baby'? He was probably an older little than she was!

"Right, you, let's go and see Lottie and Fizzy," Louis cooed, lifting Harry up from behind. He swung him around quickly onto his hip, making Harry whine, as it made him feel small.

Both Louis' sisters were sat at a table with Wailyah and Safaa, Zayn's younger sisters. Harry didn't know why they were here; it wasn't as if he was Zayn's little. Sure, being classified was a big thing, but did they really feel the need to travel all the way down from Bradford just to get a glimpse of the 'new baby'?

"Alright, girls, do you want to say hello to your new nephew?" Louis said, and all four girls reached their hands out. Louis chuckled. "Woah, woah, one at a time, you lot. How about you go first, Lots, since you're the oldest?"

Lottie smiled smugly at Fizzy, who groaned. "If there's any arguing he's coming right back to daddy," Louis warned, before passing Harry over. He crouched down in-front of his sister, to ensure she was holding him properly.

"He's just...so small, now," Lottie said in awe, giving Harry a little rock, much to the latter's dismay.

"It's like..." Fizzy started. "He's a shrunken frog."

Louis cocked an eyebrow up. "Fizzy," he said sternly. "Don't call him a frog."

Fizzy laughed. "Come on, Lou. You all look like animals. Harry's a frog, you're a hedgehog, Liam's a puppy...or bear when he feels like it, Niall's a kitten, and Zayn's like...a cobra or panther; something like that."

Harry screeched when he felt Lottie pat his bum, his mind finding it very humiliating to have someone younger than him treating him like a tiny babe. Louis bit his lip and gently took him from Lottie, promising the other girls a hold later, before carrying him over to the table where he and his family were sat at.

"He's a bit upset at the moment. Think we'll keep him here for a bit," he claimed, sitting down and laying Harry on his lap. "Would you like some lunch, darling?"

The baby didn't respond, instead choosing to carry on with the wailing. Jay cooed, bouncing Niall slightly in her lap. "Someone's a bit fussy. Does he need a nap, love?"

Liam sighed, looking at his husband trying to console Harry desperately. "He's very much in denial, Jay. He told me he wanted us as his daddies, but he's still struggling to accept it, poor thing. We'll put him up when he's tired himself out."

Karen patted her son's knee. "Don't stress about it, love. Some littles even try to run away. All you need to do is shower him in love; he already loves you, now it just needs to all come together."

Mums always knew what to say.

"Maybe he needs his bum changed," Jay suggested. "Babies always get fussy when they've got a dirty nappy. Maybe it's just that."

Harry glared at her for her input, and squealed when he felt Louis stick a finger through the leg hole of his little sailor suit. He struggled, beginning to bawl again, but Louis wasn't fazed. Only when he clarified that Harry was still clean did he leave him alone.

How dare they? Harry thought to himself. Yes, he'd been having accidents lately, but that was only because Louis and Liam wouldn't let him use the toilet! They had told him that little littles like him didn't need to use the potty, as that was what their nappies for. Well, it wasn't fair, in the little's opinion. Louis and Liam were trying to potty train Niall, therefore discouraging him from using his nappies, but they wanted Harry to use his?

He'd show them.

The little wriggled in Louis' lap, lightly pushing his arms away so he'd let him down. The man did so, but with a rather uncertain look. The whole family, and Zayn (though they classed him as family anyway) watched him stroll through the sliding doors, and 'hide' behind the long coffee table.

When he wriggled out of his little suit and began tugging on his nappy, that was when the adults understood what was going on.

Louis sighed. "I should've known," he said, sinking his fingers into his temple, massaging softly. "He's a lot more stubborn than what Niall was."

Zayn chuckled. "My little cousin was exactly the same when she found out she was a little. Her mummy and daddy found her a solution though; have you considered swaddling him?"

Karen's mouth dropped open. "Now, that's a good idea," she stated, giving Louis and Liam a knowing look.

However, they weren't quick enough; Harry had already nearly ripped the nappy off. Zayn sprung into action by grabbing a hand-knitted blanket, a gift from Cheryl, and rushing into the living room. Harry's face paled when the man strolled over to him, hands on his hips. He still looked intimidating, even with one hand preoccupied by the blankie.

"What's going on here, little bud?" The older man asked, staring down at the boy. Harry only just reached his thighs now - he was tiny.

"N-nuffin'," the latter lisped, subconsciously sticking a thumb through his lips for comfort. Zayn held back a coo.

"I see. Well, it's getting a bit cold now...and you've just taken your outfit off, so you must be freezing. I'm sure your daddies won't want that; nope, I don't think so," he said in a patronising voice, and Harry's ears burned red.

He picked up the sailor suit that he had carelessly discarded on the floor, and attempted to slip back into it. "I-it's okay, I'm putting it back on," he claimed, however Zayn snatched it out of his hands.

"It's dirty now, since you decided to throw it on the floor. We'll just put you in the blankie instead," he smiled, and quicker than Harry could even blink, the man had Harry wrapped up like a burrito. "There we go."

Harry attempted to wriggle free, but found it rather impossible. His little legs couldn't even kick properly...what had Zayn done?

"Here we go. Nice and cosy!" Zayn grinned as he approached Louis' and Liam's table again, and Louis couldn't help but croon over how cute Harry looked. He immediately reached out for him.

"Oh, Li, we'll have to swaddle him more often! Just look at how lovely and tiny he looks," he bubbled, and Jay and Karen laughed between themselves.

"For how tough they act on stage, they sure are a pair of softies," Karen giggled, watching as Liam leaned over to gaze fondly at the tiny babe.

Harry, meanwhile, had taken to huffing and puffing, cheeks burning hotly. He couldn't believe his body, sprawled out, fitted perfectly on Louis' lap, just like a newborn. Even if he denied he was a little, his body betrayed him.

Surprisingly, though, despite how uncomfortable he was, he still felt very secure. He couldn't stop his eyes from drooping.

They opened as soon as they closed. It was impossible for them not to, with Perrie's loud, booming voice.

"Oh, I just knew it!" she screeched, making both Harry and Niall whine, as both had been heading off to sleep. Louis scowled, however tried not to make it too obvious.

"Yep, you knew it," Liam laughed awkwardly, cheeks tinging a bit pink. He could see Louis was on the verge of throwing hands at anything that might upset him, and once something set him off, it was hard to get him back. Even with a basically newborn little across his knees, he'd still start a scrap. His husband was quite ruthless. And sassy.

Without asking the people on the table next to them, Perrie swiped a chair off them, sitting down and plopping Jade on her lap. "I can't wait to have a little hold," she stated, eyes gleaming. Everyone knew what that meant.

I want a hold. Give me him, now.

Louis, of course, wasn't willing to give in, and opened his mouth to tell her that he couldn't. A look from his husband, however, forced his mouth closed, and he sighed. Hesitantly, Harry was handed over.

Perrie squealed and plopped Jade into Liam's lap, the man wincing slightly, as she hadn't been bothered to ensure that the little didn't land on any of his 'sensitive areas'. 

"Oh, hello, lovely! I've missed you so much, oh yes I have!" the domme cooed, cuddling Harry close to her bosom. Harry groaned and attempted to pull away, however the brutal swaddling that Zayn had done to him had made it virtually impossible.

"Careful," Louis said instinctively, his hands almost flying out to grab his baby boy, however he stopped himself at the last second. 

"It's okay, Lou, I've got him," Perrie said happily, nuzzling Harry's hair slightly. The boy whined and squirmed, only settling properly once Perrie adjusted him slightly.

Louis and Liam both watched the woman carefully, as if they were scared she would try to snatched their little one away at any moment. Of course, she was extremely gentle, but still - parents were always on guard. Little Jade, who was oblivious to the whole matter, simply squished Liam's cheeks, giggling every time he gave her a mock stern look.

"So..." Perrie started, watching as Harry began to doze off. He didn't mean to, but any contact with nice doms was very soothing to littles, especially small ones, like him. "My milk came through again."

Both men immediately spluttered; even Jay and Karen were quite shocked. "Hmm, oh...that's lovely!" Liam claimed, ignoring how Jade stared at him confusingly.

Perrie nodded, her movements soft and slow. "Mmm hmm. Jade's just so big now, so I don't really want to give it to her. And I'd much rather it not go to waste," she said meaningfully.

Louis knew what she was getting at. "I'm sure you can donate it. You'll help a lot of families who want natural milk. Good thing we're okay with formula," he chuckled, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

Sighing, Perrie shrugged. "Okay. But if you ever change your mind-"

"Oh, Jadey, it's okay, go to mummy," Liam smiled, gently sliding the little off his lap, before taking Harry into his arms. Jade stared at him for a moment, wondering exactly what her 'Uncle' was going on about, before totting off to play with Rita again.

Perrie rolled her eyes, huffing, before shoving the chair back into the table she had stolen it from before sloping off. Liam simply smiled awkwardly, whilst Louis smirked.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Littles aren't the only ones who need naps, it seems."

Laughing, Louis said: "I agree." His eyes immediately swivelled over to Harry, who was trying to keep his eyes open, however the relaxing aura that seemed to constantly surround Liam was just too much for him. "But, let's not dwell on that. I know a certain little one who's ready for a nap."

"It's not me, right, daddy?" Niall chimed in straight away, taking his thumb out of his mouth. To be honest, he was feeling a bit sleepy, however he needed to prove to his daddies that he was a big boy. Harry was the baby, now. But...he'd still need some naps of course. And just Niall and Daddy and Papa time - he wasn't greedy by any means, but Harry had been getting a lot of attention, lately. 

Liam grinned. "No, no, sweetie. It's Harry's naptime. Babies require a lot more naps than big boys, like you."

Had Harry have been fully conscious, he would have started an argument on the matter. Luckily, he wasn't, which satisfied everyone.

"Good thing Simon set up a little nursery for him. I think he said he wouldn't mind babysitting Haz or Nialler if ever needs be, which is great," Louis stated, though he sounded rather unsure.

Patting her son's arm, Jay reassured him, saying: "It's natural that you're worried about the fact that you'll have to get him a babysitter sometime. Heck, you're too busy to always be with him, love. But, just look at little Nialler. You used to even stay in his nursery to ensure that nothing happened, yet now he stays in mine almost every day you're home!"

And indeed, it was true. There had been a phase where Louis made Niall lie on a baby mat that he'd bought, all day every day, even though Niall was perfectly capable of waddling around. The little got frustrated and had tantrums over it, considering his daddy gasped at every little movement he made; whether it be to scratch his arm or attempt to get up. And when he did get up, Louis was lie him straight back down.

When Liam found out about it, he told his husband to stop being so paranoid. It was hard, considering Niall was in the headspace of a toddler. He wasn't a tiny baby like Harry, who couldn't walk or even talk. No, he was a two-year-old who just wanted to play with his little friends, however Louis was restricting that. Of course, the latter broke down in the fellow dom's arms, saying he was just scared of letting his baby out of his sight. But, he got used to it.

At least with Harry, he could keep an eye on him a lot more. He had an excuse this time. Heck, Harry would even be sleeping in their bedroom - unlike Niall, who had his own nursery. They'd put him in with Niall sometimes, when the little need the company of his little brother, but on the whole, it's be just like having a newborn. 

Louis couldn't wait for the days when he woke up and the whole family were in their massive double bed. 

He could just picture it; Niall, clambering in after waking up too early, having gotten out of his cot even though his daddies warned him to never to do it. Liam would tell him off, as Louis would be too tired, and Niall would have a little whine and say that he just wanted to see "the baby". And then, Harry would start whimpering, startled slightly by all of the noise, so Louis would hush the other two before sitting up in bed. He'd reach over to where the bassinet sat, by his side of the bed, and gently lift Harry out of it, placing him in his arms. They'd all chatter quietly amongst themselves for a bit, and then Niall would situate between him and Liam, and they'd all go asleep. Harry on Louis' chest, Liam's arm around all of them, and Niall stroking his little brother's back softly.

Sighing happily to himself, Louis took the baby from his husband, gently informing him that he'd be back soon. Niall wanted to go with him, but Liam told him that it wasn't a good idea, as Harry might wake up, which would make him upset. Nodding earnestly, Niall reached over for his papa, and allowed himself to be transferred into his arms. If it made Harry upset, then he'd avoid doing it all costs.

Perrie attempted to follow Louis, of course, when she saw him taking the baby through the glass doors. Niall jumped off his papa's lap and stood in-front of her, arms spread out in-front of him. "You can't be wiv Baby Hawwy. If you aw, you'll upset 'im, and den I'll have to smack you."

Liam jogged over to him and lifted him up, quickly apologising to Perrie, before taking them both back. When he saw her simper back to her seat, however, he couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of his baby boy, and kissed him. He knew he'd been blessed with a great family.

And so did Louis. Just as he turned to walk out of the nursery after giving Harry's cheek a little stroke, he heard a murmured "Thank you" from the cot. Of course, when he turned back, Harry's eyes were closed, his body relaxed.

But Louis had heard it. 

And Harry was welcome. So very welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Feel free to leave suggestions :D

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? Thoughts?
> 
> Also, feel free to leave any suggestions, as I am open to hearing them :D
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
